The Story of Us
by Jay.W0W
Summary: Snippets of a relationship falling apart. Haruhi's point of view
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first fanfiction, really. I'm not sure if this is a one shot or if there will be more.

Ch 1. I used to think one day

The hatred and resentment burning so deeply within me for years. Hatred for getting myself into such a situation, and resentment for him holding me back. Blinding hatred towards him for entangling me in this woven web that I can't seem to escape. Suffocating the life of me until I can't breathe, drowning me in his misery and my resentment. I used to think one day... a long time ago we could have been happy. But now, the memory of that image is fading fast like a mirage before me. Blurring the lines of this perfect picture I used to know, twisting reality and fantasy of how things used to be and how the things really are.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: We'd tell the story of us

I had hope one day the story of how we met would be graced with smiles and laughter from those around us. Considering the first moment we met, he already knew everything about me. This cold manipulative man who breathed his life orchestrating events in the shadows. Orchestrating me like a puppet, before I even walked into the third music room. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. It wasn't a coincidence all the libraries were full, it wasn't a coincidence there was only one item in the Third Music Room on display... It wasn't a coincidence.

Damn

Damn him. How was I supposed to know it was a calculating trap, by someone who could arrange anything in a matter of minutes. Kyoya…. How I despise you. How I loved you; how I …

oh forget it. It seems like the perfect story of us is starting to look more like a tragedy now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want make a shout out to Caylathorston, you're review encouraged me to continue this story. I also want to thank everyone who has stopped to review and read this story. I am not big on song based fanfic's but I am getting back into writing and wanted to play with the lyrics in an unconventional way, and wanted the play with a different perspective on a "love song."

Ch. 3

"I heard Headmaster Suoh and Ootori San made a bet to win her."

"Well I heard Haru-chan was pregnant." a group of girls gasped at the idea

"No, that can't be right. I heard Ootori-san blackmailed Kyoya sempai with the inheritance of the family business." One whispered quietly.

A girl laughed heartily "You would think, that if she was clever enough earn her way into Ouran she would be the one doing the blackmailing. I mean how do we know this wasn't the little harpy's masterplan in the first place; to bag herself a rich husband." She said audaciously raising one brow challengingly.

"Haruhi-kun was a boy, and is now a girl… Doesn't that mean he is transgendered?"

"If Haruhi-kun was a boy, doesn't that make Kyoya Sempai _homosekushuaru?"_

"She's a gold digger"

"I feel so bad for Kyoya sempai, having to settle with a commoner for a wife. I mean she can't even make coffee."

_These were the things people would say._

And Kyoya?

He didn't do a damn thing to stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 : Spot next to you

I scanned the Host Club in desperate need of an empty seat.

In another time, in the same place... I always held a spot next to you. But not now, not today or any other day that would follow. The soft pitter patter of typing echoing in the space between us, seducing me with its siren song. As your hands splayed furiously across the keys playing melody so familiar to me. The sun shinning against your glasses hiding your eyes beneath the glare, so no one can see the emotions that lay underneath. A hollowness between my chest grew in size as I stared blankly in your direction, and than all I could think of...

All I could see was the empty spot next you where I used to be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just wanted to thank the few people that have commented on this story. I am trying to redo the summary because I think most will look at this story as a normal Song fiction and not give it a chance because song fictions have a bad reputation. For those that are just reading for enjoyment thank you for giving my story a try, and I hope you enjoy the journey of the characters.

Ch. 5 : Fall Out

Simple complications of our relationship were slowly coming apart at the seems. We couldn't get anything right with all the miscommunications between us lately. I kept falling behind him at every turn as I started to wonder if we were on the same page anymore; but really I think he was looking for a reason to break my heart. After everything that was said and done, breaking up with me just happened to be his desired result of our falling out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 : I wish you knew

The unspoken words collecting dust in my mind as I replay the memories of what used to be between us whilst I mull over all the things I wish you knew. I should have pushed harder to tear the walls of your barricaded heart. But I couldn't break through to you.

Now I'm all alone;surrounded by memories of us, inside a crowded room with _OUR_ friends, and your not speaking to me.

The Silence is deafening...

The Silence is loud...

The Silence is killing me

_YOU ARE KILLING ME_.

I wonder if it is killing you too as I drift further and further from your reach. If only you knew what I wanted to say, if only you would hear me out. I wish you would listen because maybe than things wouldn't be so silent between us.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I think it's almost about time to wrap up this story. I am not sure if I will be able to give any type of closure for Kyoya and Haruhi regarding their relationship. This whole story is just little snippets of moments in time between how she is dealing with the after math of their break up. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this.

CH. 7

Fantasies and reality blurring my dreams, the vision of memories spent with you. Insignificant moments that slipped through my hands like the sands of time.

_Pictures of me pulling my clothes nervously while a shy smile graced my lips on our first date_

_A snippet of you, trying to look busy and avoid my blushing face, smoothing down the crease in your pants in an effort to shake away the subtle nervousness. _

_To think one day… that day you cupped my face and held me tight against you. Pressing your firm lips into mine as we said goodbye. _

_My heart dropping in my stomach at the way you laughed, that devious smile and the possessive grip you once held upon my wrist. _

Slowly my subtle dreams morphed before into a garish nightmare of the way things are between us.

_Now you're doing your best to avoid me, as I creep around the library to catch a glimpse of you._

_Holding your pride as you force a smile refusing to meet me eyes. _

_Pretending like we never were, like I was nothing to you. Pretending as if it never even happened at all. _

I startled awake, the blankets drenched in the sweat covering my body. **Isn't it enough that I lost my heart?** As my broken apendage beats irratically inside my chest. **Now it seemed I was losing my mind as well.**


End file.
